


Sweet Things

by StareIntoTheSunset



Category: Naruto
Genre: Based on the actual story, F/M, Sakura is sweet, Sasuke dislikes sugar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StareIntoTheSunset/pseuds/StareIntoTheSunset
Summary: Everybody knows Sasuke doesn't like sweet things. But for the first time, over the years, Sasuke learned to love one sweet thing, that can never be replaced. Actually, two. A SasuSaku story.





	1. Chapter 1

Sasuke didn't like sweet things.

Ever since he was little, he disliked them. They just didn't please his taste buds. He remembered his first encounter with sweets, all those years ago...

_**~Flashback~** _

_Sasuke stared at the weird object that Itachi was eating. It was a stick with three colourful balls inserted in it. The green, pink, and yellow coloured balls reflected the sunlight as it shone onto them. It almost looked...tasty._

_"Nii-san, what're you eating?" Sasuke asked, tilting his head curiously._

_"Hm? Oh, they're dangos. Wanna try?" Itachi offered, holding a dango in front of Sasuke's face._

_Sasuke's eyes sparkled with curiosity, as he took the dango and examined it carefully, as if it were some deadly kunai. Closer up, he could see the thin line of sugar coating each ball. Sasuke immediately wrinkled his nose in distaste. Sugar? He had never really tried sweets before. What will it taste like?_

_Itachi chuckled, watching his brother's reaction. "Try it! They're really good." He told him._

_Sasuke raised his eyebrows and glared at this new, sugary food. His face almost looked reluctant as he carefully took a bite of the top. He chewed it thoroughly, his mouth making sure to taste every bit of it. The elder brother bit back a laugh. Sasuke almost looked like a food inspector!_

_It wasn't until Sasuke swallowed it. At that moment, his mouth was immediately overwhelmed by sweetness. It just gave him this unhinge-y feeling - nauseating, almost._

_He coughed and threw the dango on the floor._

_"Yuck!" He yelled out hoarsely. "That tastes horrible!"_

_Itachi, still smiling from seeing the younger ones reactions, picked up the fallen dango, and blew it a bit to remove any dirt. "I see you didn't like it, brother." He chuckled._

_Sasuke pouted at his brother, and then directed an angry glaze towards the disgusting sugary food._

_'Never again.' He thought._

**_~End of Flashback~_ **

A light shiver made its way up his spine as he remembered the distinct and nasty taste that sugar left in his mouth. No wonder why he hated them.

He always got annoyed whenever some fangirl would come up to him and offer him sweets. Chocolates, cupcakes, candies – he was living in an eternal nightmare every day.

Why me? He thought.

It wasn't until the day when he met that certain pink-haired girl. Just the colour pink irritated him. It was a sweet colour. It reminded him of all things sweet. Plain disgusting.

And her name? Sakura.

Cherry Blossoms.

So her hair was sweet and her name was sweet. Are you kidding me?

And to find out the girl was going to be his teammate irritated him even more. The worst part was that she was just another fangirl. Soon enough, he'd start seeing pink everywhere he looked.

He'd see pink in the morning, pink in the afternoon, pink in the night time – everywhere! Pink, pink, pink! It was like the world wanted him to be surrounded by pink!

The colour was just so... _girly_ and _frilly_...it hurt his eyes.

Not to mention that _loser_ , Naruto.

Just being around that ramen-eating pig made him feel sick.

And their weird teacher Kakashi. Always reading his – er – interesting books.

The fact that he had to see them almost every day? A living nightmare.

But...over the years...he seemed to have grown rather fond of them. He was amazed that he actually did. He...cared about them.

He remembered when he first left the village for power. So that he could become strong enough to kill his brother – Itachi.

He remembered when Sakura begged and screamed at him to stay. He remembered her blindly confessing her love for him, how she wanted to help with his quest for revenge, how she would feel alone without him...

...alone.

That word always angered him. He was always alone. Ever since Itachi murdered the Uchiha clan, that is.

Yet, this annoying girl kept on screaming and begging. Begging him to stay. Begging to let her come with him.

He felt guilty – truly guilty. Annoying as she was, she was his teammate. His...friend. She loved him, and she made him not want to leave.

But he couldn't do that. He had already chosen his path. The path of revenge. He needed to avenge his clan, and he would do anything to reach his goals.

No one would get in his way. No one.

But...why did one part of him want to scream out? Why did he suddenly want to stay? Why did he want to hang out with his team all of a sudden?

He wanted to so badly avenge his clan, and gain power. Yet, this girl was making him change his mind. This simple, pink-haired, annoying girl.

All he could do was cover his pain with a smirk.

_You really are annoying..._

_But..._

_...Thank you..._

Before he could change his mind, he knocked her unconscious from behind, and left her body on the bench.

He looked up the sky and closed his eyes slowly.

His quest had begun.

He was ready to put everything behind him. Everything.

But little did he know, that soon enough, he'd inevitably learn to love this girl.


	2. Three Years Since Then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years passed since Sasuke left.

It had been three years since he had left Konohagakure.

Three long years.

During those years, he had been training with Orochimaru, as creepy as the snake was.

Heck, sometimes Orochimaru really freaked him out.

It was…disturbing.

But he had to ignore that. He came here so he could gain enough power so he could kill Itachi.

Itachi…

He hated that name. Just mentioning it made his insides boil with anger. And the fact that they were brothers? Shameful.

He thought that he left everything behind, and he did, but that didn't seem the case.

For those three long years, Sakura and Naruto had been chasing him.

Enraged, he had tried to kill them several times. Why couldn't they just let him be?

Yet, Naruto and Sakura chased after him. No matter what he did, no matter what he tried, they kept coming back.

The guilt he was bearing struck him once again. They were trying to save him. Make him go back to Konoha.

As much as he wanted to, he couldn't do that. Not until he killed Itachi.

The last time he saw them was three years ago. But they had gotten so strong in those three years.

Sakura had the strength of Lady Tsunade, and Naruto?

Naruto was way stronger than he ever imagined him to be. How did he get so strong in only three years, while he was still trapped here because he wasn't strong enough?

Envy started to boil in the pits of his stomach, and it increased once he found out he bore the Kyuubi. Why did Naruto have so much power, and he didn't?

What did he have?

Nothing.

He was alone.

He abandoned everything.

So what was this pain in his chest? This miniscule ache that kept bugging him.

Was this…regret?

No, no! There was no time for regret. He had chosen this path. He wanted power!

Just kill them already! He mentally cried out. They needed to be removed. They were in the way.

He was an avenger. There was no room in his heart for friends or family. The only thing that was in his heart was hate.

Before he had to departure once again, he stole one last glance at the two.

Secretly, he thanked them for still caring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Sorry if this was one was a little short! I promise that the next chapter will showcase more SasuSaku. Thank you, and please remember to review!)


	3. Regret and Reminiscence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Sasuke regretting his choices?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: During the flashbacks, if you want to add a sad atmosphere, put on the "Sadness and Sorrow" soundtrack.)

Sasuke had found new teammates during his quest.

Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo.

Karin was a subordinate of Orochimaru, and Jugo was a test subject who was being held at Orochimaru's Northern hideout, while Suigetsu was captured by him.

Although Sasuke didn't care about either of them, he had spotted potential in their jutsu's.

Karin, who had unique but impressive sensory abilities, and could target anyone's chakra nature. Jugo, who could absorb natural energy and undergo various physical alterations, and Suigetsu, with his ability to use Water Release, not to mention him being a prodigy when it came to the art of murder.

He had found them useful, and wanted them to help him during his quest. Soon, he would create a team named Team Hebi, with their one and only mission; to kill Uchiha Itachi.

He had to admit, he barely held any care for any of them. His heart was too full of hatred to ever care for anyone anymore.

He didn't care anymore. He didn't feel anything anymore.

The only thing he felt was hate.

There was no room for remorse, no room to feel guilty over all the blood he had spilled in the process.

He didn't even want to remember his old life. His memories in Kohona.

But…he found himself missing Kohona at times.

His mind was slipping. He needed to get a grip.

The other members of Team Hebi were quite annoying. Especially Karin.

Karin was like Sakura when he was younger. Everywhere he went, he saw red. Blazing red, crimson hair. He'd see red in the morning, red in the afternoon, and red in the night.

It was like the world wanted him to be surrounded with red.

Not to mention how Suigetsu and Karin would argue over the tiniest things all the time. It was like with Naruto and Sakura. He was re-living the eternal nightmares again.

The only decent person on his team was Jugo. He was gentle and kind, but on the inside was a bloodthirsty monster. Almost like…Kakashi, a bit. No, no, scratch that.

Although he hated admitting it, he missed seeing the soft and sweet colour of pink follow him around. And, he couldn't believe he was saying this, but he missed his perverted, silver-haired teacher, and that blond loser named Naruto.

A little, tiny, miniscule part of his heart missed his old team. This new team was like his old team, but it just wasn't the same. There were no losers on this new team, and no sweetness. So why?

Why was he feeling these things? Why was he feeling regret?

Was he losing it?

He had chosen to be here. He had chosen to leave everyone and everything behind. He had become an avenger by his free will. Avengers held nothing but hate, and a cold heart. Now that he was an avenger, that meant he had to be cold-hearted.

…Right?

What had Sakura said that day?

**_~Flashback~_ **

_"Revenge…that won't bring anyone happiness…no one…even you…nor I…" Sakura had trailed off._

_"As I expected…" Sasuke smirked. "I'm different from you guys…I'm walking a road that's incompatible next to the rest of you. The four of us worked together, and it's true that there was a time when I thought that was my road. The four of us have worked together, but in the end, I decided on revenge…_

_…That's been my reason for living. I can't become like you or Naruto."_

_"Are you going to isolate yourself again, Sasuke?!" She sobbed, visible trembling in her voice. "You taught me that solitude is a very rough thing that time, Sasuke! Now I know exactly how it feels. I have both family and friends…but, if you were no longer here, Sasuke…for me…for me, it would be the same as solitude."_

_She was shaking now, uncontrollable tears rapidly flowing down her cheeks._

_"From here again, we're going to start walking our paths individually." He said firmly, but in a soft voice._

_"I..!" Sakura started._

_**~End of flashback~** _

She didn't know what she had done, carving those words into Sasuke's heart and mind.

She didn't know that he would be reminiscing over it, years later.

How could one girl's words affect him so much? How…and why?

Sasuke lay down, and felt the grass tickle his skin. He looked up and observed the starry, night sky.

This is all her fault, Sasuke thought. She's the only reason he's feeling regret. She's in the way of his goals.

She needed to be removed from the picture. He couldn't afford distractions.

She needed to be killed.

Sasuke smiled, but it was one filled with cruelty and hate.

When I see you again, Sakura, Sasuke thought, I'll put you in a better place.

And with that final thought, Sasuke closed his eyes, another night of his quest for revenge passing by.

.

.

.

In his dreams, Sasuke was still a genin. He looked around, seeing nothing but white. When he looked down, it was like he was standing on an invisible platform.

Where am I?

"Sasuke!" A familiar voice called out from behind him.

That voice…Sasuke whipped around. It can't be…

There, he saw the current Naruto, with his ragged, old, and dirty, orange and black jacket.

One moment, Naruto was smiling, but then the next moment, he transformed into a hideous, orange-blazing, monster. His aura dark, and his physical form had gone ragged. His hair was pointed, his cheek lines had become scribbled, and his eyes were orange slits. His teeth had gotten pointier, and his hands had turned into ferocious claws.

The Kyuubi. This must be Naruto's Kyuubi form – the one he couldn't suppress.

Sasuke had seen this years ago, during training. All of a sudden, the Kyuubi-Naruto charged at him, his claws and fangs slashing.

Sasuke, defenseless, covered his face, terrified, and braced for the pain.

Then, the whole room spun, and the scene had changed. He was in third person.

Looking at the scene in front of him, he saw that it was night, and he was about to leave the village, but Sakura was trying to stop him. Looking down, he saw he was transformed into his current form.

No…not this! Sasuke tried to say, but it seemed he couldn't speak.

Sakura was shaking, her uncontrollable tears flowing rapidly down her cheeks.

"From here again, we're going to start walking our paths individually." His past self said firmly, but in a soft voice.

"I..!" Sakura started. "I love you so very, very much, Sasuke!

Then, the genin Sakura faced him, a big smile on her face, with tears still rolling down her face.

.

.

.

Sasuke gasped, and immediately sat straight up. He looked up, and saw the starry night sky above him, still there to welcome his presence.

A dream…?

His eyebrows furrowed when he realized there was sweat going down his face.

_"I love you so very, very much, Sasuke!"_

Sasuke's eyes widened, and he turned around, his heart beating against his ribcage. There, he saw Sakura, but her figure was illuminated in the moonlight. Her pink hair was flowing in the wind, and there was a visible sparkle in her jade eyes. She was transparent, almost as if she were a ghost.

Sasuke blinked.

When he opened his eyes again, Sakura was nowhere to be seen.

He sighed, sure that he was losing it.

Once again, his onyx eyes bored into the night sky.

_Love…?_

_I lost the feeling of love a long time ago._

_So then, what are these emotions that I'm feeling right now?_

_Sakura…what have you done to me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Wowie, that was a fun chapter to write! I'm sorry that this story is progressing so slowly. But please remember to review, and tell me what you think!)


	4. Rage, Revenge, and Truth

Sasuke was enraged. He had just learned the truth about Uchiha Itachi – and from a man who claimed to be Madara. Itachi had been working for Kohona all along, and he had joined the Akatsuki as a spy. This whole time, his life had been a lie. Had he wasted three years for the greed of power, to complete what he lived for? He trained with a creepy man-snake for three years, his desire no other than to kill his older brother.

The fact that he had wasted three years on training, then finding out that his brother was  _actually_  a good guy with good intentions all along completely pissed him off. Not only was he mad at himself now, but he was mad at the people who used him and ruined his life – Kohonagakure. He had chosen to leave his home for the sake of revenge. For the sake of his family.

If he hadn't been consumed with revenge, and if he didn't leave in the first place, who knows what great pains he could have avoided? He would've lived a better life. He had constantly been feeling hints of regret every now and then, but he was able to shut them out. Doing that, he piled up all of that regret in his heart and mind, always shutting it away and keeping it locked up so that it wouldn't be visible.

But at that moment, all he could feel was regret. For a second, his heart turned warm, and he actually felt remorse. He regrets leaving Kohona, and his friends. He regrets making Sakura cry, and suffer so much pain because of most of all, he regrets killing his brother, without knowing the true story.

His heart hardened, all the warmth suddenly escaping, his heart and nature colder than before. Kohona…it needed to be destroyed. It was their entire fault. He needed revenge.

_Revenge…_

It was the very thing that consumed him, the very thing he lived for. An idea popped into his head. Before, he would never have thought of it, but the more he thought about it, the more he considered it. He was going to destroy Kohona, and make sure no person or building would be left standing. Although it was cruel, the thought pleased him – call him a sadist if you could. This would be his new Quest. Not only was he an avenger for his clan anymore, but he was an avenger for both his clan, and his brother.

.

.

.

Ever since he had learned the truth about Uchiha Itachi, he took it upon himself to change things. The first thing that needed to change was the team name. He figure before that 'Team Hebi' was a fitting name, since 'Hebi' meant snakes, and they were an elite team from a snake's lair. Now, Sasuke wanted his team to have a more… _powerful_  name. He needed a powerful animal, one as swift and cold-heared as him. On the food chain, what could top a snake? Of course – an eagle. Eagles were regal and graceful, but deadly. He had decided; team Hebi was no more. The new team, Team Taka was emerging from the shadows, ready to swoop down and kill its new victim; Konohagakure. .

.

.

.

Who cares about the children in Kohona? Who cares about Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, and his friends? Who cares about all those loving families in the village? Sasuke certainly didn't. The only thing he cared about was destroying Kohona. He sensed that Karin saw a change in his chakra, because she wasn't fooling around him anymore. She almost looked…scared of him. He wondered if Sakura would be scared of him now.

Wouldn't that mean peace? No more annoying girls swarming him anymore…he could finally relish the peace and quiet!

Haha, just kidding! He had a village to destroy, and people to kill. The first person he'd have to kill is Sakura, or maybe Naruto. Both were nuisances. All they did was distract him, make him feel weird emotions, and let the feeling of regret take over. Regret was a pain to deal with. Whether Sakura loved him or not, he wouldn't hesitate anymore.

Love. Warmth. Kindness. He couldn't even  _say_ those words anymore, nor could he stand them. They were all sweet. Yuck, sweets. Disgusting. Yet…some part of him wanted to feel those emotions again. He wanted to grab onto them and embrace them, never letting them go. The only place he had truly felt those emotions was…Kohona. He had held his happiest memories there. It would be a shame to destroy his home…the place where he was happiest…

Oh, great. Didn't he just decide not to hesitate anymore? What was wrong with him? All of a sudden he didn't want to destroy Kohona.

 _What the actual hell, brain?_  He angrily questioned himself. He decided that he wanted to have a word with the previous Hokages, and see what they think. Should he destroy Kohona or not?

.

.

.

"I…killed Itachi to avenge the Uchiha clan," Sasuke said. "Afterwards, I learned the truth from Tobi and Danzo, and I leaned towards swearing vengeance on the Leaf. However, I want to hear it straight from your mouth. Everything regarding Itachi."

"So it came to that…" The third Hokage grimaced. "Not only did I have him kill his brethren, I also had him bear the false charge of a traitor, and keep tabs on the Akatsuki all by himself."

"From the time he was a child," He continued, "Itachi paid attention to the teachings and signs of our predecessors that no one else gave heed to. He was a sensitive child who understood our village's past, and our shinobi. And perhaps due to that, the trappings of a clan never bound Itachi. He was able to think ahead about the future, of the shinobi, and of the village, and constantly had misgivings regarding those futures. Even at the age of seven, he thought like a Hokage, We left everything to Itachi in his hands alone…and he executed his missions perfectly. He killed his entire clan and stopped a revolt. Prevented a coming war all by himself. He even infiltrated the Akatsuki as a spy to protect the village, on the condition that I protect you within the village." He finally ended.

Sasuke felt a stab of pain in his heart. "So it's all true..." He trailed off. He was deeply saddened. He couldn't believe it…he couldn't handle it. Itachi was always a touchy subject for him, even now.

After that, the second Hokage, Tobirama, went on about how he knew this would happen someday, because the Uchiha clan was a clan of evil. That hit Sasuke – hard.  _No one_  would disrespect his clan, whether it be the second Hokage or not. After all his brother went through, he vowed to shut the mouths of those who were unworthy to talk smack about the Uchiha clan.

"What did you mean about the Uchiha clan being possessed by evil?" Sasuke questioned, trying his best to suppress his anger.

"There used to be a thought that in contrast to the Senju clan, who based their strength in love as opposed to jutsu." He began, "The basis of the Uchiha clan's strength was the power of their jutsu. However, the truth is actually different."

Sasuke's eyes widened. What exactly was he trying to say?

"There is no clan that feels deeper love than the Uchiha, and that is why the Uchiha have suppressed it and sealed it away." He ended grimly.

"What do you mean?!" Sasuke yelled. The Uchiha felt love greater than any other clan? Does that explain his hesitance? His regretfulness?

"Once a member of the Uchiha clan knows love, it's almost as if all of his or her checked emotions are released. They awaken a profound love and power, that exceeds even the Senju's."

"But why is that a problem?" Suigetsu inquired. "It should help things go smoothly with the Senju's too…this super-strong power of love, right?"

"Except it is quite problematic," Tobirama sighed. "This great power hides within it – the possibility of going out of control. Once an Uchiha who has known love loses that deep love, it is replaced by an even stronger hate that changes them. I've seen it happen quite a few times. And that's when a special condition emerges."

"Condition?" Sasuke asked.

"When an Uchiha writhes in agony over the loss of a great love or disappointment in themselves, a unique chakra is released inside their brain and reacts with optic nerves and changes the appearance of that person's eyes. The eyes reflect the heart. This is what we call the Sharingan."

 _So that explains it…_ He realized.

Everytime someone he loved was killed, Sasuke felt a new and profound rage inside him.

_Sakura…you're my only hope. Save me before it's too late._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Damn...that took a while to write! If you haven't noticed, these are actual lines from the series. Well, I hope you enjoyed it, and always remember to review! To an author, reviews and feedback are like giving a pile of dangos to Itachi.)


	5. Revolution and Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: If you want the full atmosphere, click this link and listen to the song to add to this fic: watch?v=ZTrrc6Ni5eM Enjoy! :))

Sasuke knew what he wanted now. He didn't want revenge anymore. He realized it during the battle against the ten tails – he wanted a revolution. He wants to execute the five current Kage's – destroy and rebuild. That was his new goal.  

 While the Sage of the Six Paths, Hagoromo, was talking, Sasuke cast the tailed beasts under a genjutsu. He watched as the tailed beasts made agitated sounds of agony.  

 "He the tailed beasts in a genjustsu...and with a single glance too." Hogoromo muttered, impressed by how someone so young could put a genjutsu on the tailed beasts, and by a single glance, no less. 

 "Naruto...It has ended as I expected," he continued, "I have no choice but to leave the rest up to you. I cannot stay in this world any longer. I shall soon fade away." 

 "Yeah, and sorry for saying this, Six Paths Super Gramps..." Naruto rasped, "but we won't end up like your sons. I'm not Ashura," Naruto looked at Sasuke, "And Sasuke isn't Indra."  

 "Sasuke! Is this what your current dream is?" Kakashi intervened, shocked at where this was going. At the bottom of his heart, he knew it wasn’t. His real dream was to go back to turn back time to the good old days, where he was innocent and pure, where there was no darkness in his heart, and to cherish the time he spent with Sakura. Have more moments with her. The moments he's had with her so far weren't very romantic, after all. If you call trying to kill her several times romantic.  

 "Are you saying you're still seeking vengeance?" Kakashi continued.  

 "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura pleaded. Sasuke never planned to tell them, but seeing Sakura's shocked face made him feel like he should. So he did. 

 "I admit, one time, all I wished was for destruction, and vengeance was my goal." Sasuke said. "But I feel differently now...I want to destroy and rebuild." He paused for a moment, then continued, "A village no longer shrouded with darkness. I'll reform the shinobi world. What I'm trying to say is...revolution!" 

The four stared at him with disbelief. "Revolution?!" Kakashi yelled.  

 Hagoromo stared at the Uchiha, and his voice entered his mind.  _My dear_ _Sasuke_ _...what do you want to do? What is it that you seek in the aftermath of the war? I want to hear your honest thoughts and opinions._  

 Sasuke had a sudden flashback of when Sasuke told the others that he wanted to become Hokage and change the village. The Sage of the Sixth Paths sensed it. 

  _This_ _Hokage_ _you speak of...what do you mean by it?_ Hogoromo spoke in his head. 

  _If you want to know so badly, I'll tell you._  Sasuke spoke back.  

 Clapping his hands together, Sasuke yelled, "Catastrophic Planetary Devastation!"  

  _What_ _kinda_ _justsu_ _is that? A gardening_ _jutsu_ _?_ Naruto wondered. 

 The ground began to shake like an earthquake, and the rocks on the ground arose. They stuck onto the tailed beasts and piled on them, trapping them in a rock ball. 

"Because of this war, I've become quite adept at using my Rinnegan's abilities. And all those who were in my way are gone. Except for you...Naruto." Sasuke said, a hint of distaste in his voice.  

 The Sage of the Six Paths sighed. "Things just don't go as planned." (Yeah, fuck you, Sausage.) "When I bequeathed power to just one side, I ended up with Indra and Ashura. This time, even after entrusting power to both, the result is the same."  

 Sasuke frowned as Naruto yelled "No, all the sibling squabbling ends here!" 

 "Do you not get it? You're now the Jinchuuriki of all these tailed beasts. So, when I saw I'll get rid of all of them, I'm talking about the tailed beast chakra inside you, too." Sasuke said.  

 "What?!" Sakura yelled. Even Hagoromo looked shocked. 

 "In other words, you're going to die, Naruto." He continued.  

 Sakura watched in horror to what was happening. Sasuke was doing it again. The real Sasuke was  _leaving her again._  This new one, this evil, cold-hearted man made Sakura sick. 

 "Let's take this fight elsewhere, don't you think, Naruto?" The Uchiha sneered.  

 "Wait, Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled as he was leaving. He stumbled and fell on the ground.  

 "Sensei!" Sakura yelled in worry.  _The lingering aftereffects of the_ _Sharingan_ _..._ Kakashi thought. 

 Tears fell from Sakura's eyes as she watched Sasuke walk away from. All her life, Sakura wanted to catch up with Naruto and Sasuke. And here they were, walking away from her again. Leaving her behind. 

A new anger boiled up in the pits of her stomach. She had had enough of Sasuke's nonsense. She wasn't having it. He wasn't going to leave her again...! 

 "I..." Sakura started. 

 

Sasuke's eyes widened, and he stopped walking.  

    " _I..!" Sakura started._

"I know in my heart that there's nothing I can do!" She shouted.  "Even though I love you..."  

  _Stop..._

"Even though I care about you so much, Sasuke, and yet..." 

 " _I..!" Sakura started._

 "I can't get close to you or exchange blows with you." 

 _No... Please..._  

"I can only whine and beg and cry like this again!"  

 " _I..!" Sakura started._  

"It's so pitiful, isn't it?"  

 _Don’t cry..._  

 "But...but Sasuke-kun! If there's even a little corner of your heart that thinks about me, please don’t leave again!"  

" _I..!" Sakura started._  

 "If we stick together, I know it can be like old times again..." Her voice trailed off, her uncontrollable tears rolling of her cheeks.  

 _"I love you so very, very much,_ _Sasuke_ _!"_  

 The Uchiha closed his eyes. What Sakura said so long ago...those words still haunted him. This...this girl. Why must her words hurt him so much? Why do they affect him?  

  _Sakura..._  

 "You're..." Sasuke started. 

  _What have you done?_  

 A bitter smile spread across his face. "...Really annoying." 

  _...For making me fall in love with you._  

 

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: Hey there! Just saying this, but, I suck at updating, so...try to keep patient! Also, the next chapter will be nearing the start of Shippuden. And yes, this is a continuous series. Hehe, I hope you liked it, though!)


End file.
